


How to Be

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Eternal Sabbath
Genre: F/M, Gen, Oneshot, just something on a spur of the moment, spoilers for the End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He more or less knew how. Possibly.</p><p>Adapted, maybe. He could adapt to being, if not human, then somebody of the kin, couldn't he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Be

**How to Be**

He more or less knew how to be human. And not just from reading the thoughts of others, as his brother would later learn, either. No - a _bona fide_ true human being, taught 'right' and 'wrong' by some people in lab coats who were more or less beningly indifferent towards him, the lot of them.

He's gotten teddy bears, and toy cars, after all. Like a real child. (Experiments. _What will his reaction be?_ ) So what was he even lacking?

He's never been a son ( ~~no, he was somebody's spare parts for a son, and so---)~~ or a grandson, either. So, like from a book, he's read from 'his grandfather', how to be. And years ago, when his grandfather died, he could only, while grieving, wonder: would the true one really be _better?_ Should he apologise: for being an alive fake loving grandson, and not a dead baby one? And what was even true: having a dead baby grandson, or a young man who at this point suddenly cared enough to be a true grandson, maybe even _loved,_ even if it was, earlier on, a sham? There was nobody who could answer...

No, there was one person. His grandmother. Unaffected by his powers: who did she take him for? At first? A burglar, a hypnotiser, a sham - he was all of that, was he not?

And possibly more. Still, she let him stay. She did let him stay.

Was she, then - she and then Mine Kujyo as well - the one who taught him how to **be**? Not to be human - philosophy became stale around the age of six, when one could read thoughts. But how to be himself, even if he could be literally anybody, and had no need of being himself.

Maybe there was no need to worry about the child - about whom he'd have no idea if he was human - because it wouldn't be just _his_ child, the way his _brother_ was his _child._ No, the child would have Mine Kujyo. And possibly grandmother. Two people whose thoughts the child would never read - the only way for a healthy relationship, as far as he knew.

~~and how fortunate that at such stage of development there was no biological sex yet, because would he then just imagine fake futures?~~

And so, he didn't find himself, while leaving them, particularly worried about any of his.... family? Perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This 'ficlet' is a spur of the moment thing... a spur of the moment apology, if I'm to be completely frank, to a person or people, I'm not quite sure, I think I know whom, but I'm not 100% sure. And I don't think it'll be read - it's not even the right fandom. But it's the only fandom my mind would let me apologise in? If that makes sense. It's not any justification or anything for my maybe pushy overenthusiasm - just an honest apology, and just to say... I never intended any discomfort. And that's that. I hope I can be forgiven, or at least forgotten, because again, I never intended any discomfort, I swear to God. 's all. Uhm... I think I've said too much. Sorry.


End file.
